


Ver ma, Fen'harel

by VeinsOfOpal



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Nipple Licking, Remorse, Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeinsOfOpal/pseuds/VeinsOfOpal
Summary: Gods have their weaknesses, too. His happens to have two blue eyes and a heart of gold.





	Ver ma, Fen'harel

Searching for Solas had not been easy. It was heavy on her heart, on her soul. With the Inquisition disbanded, they had to work doubly hard, but she wasn't giving up. She wouldn't.

Former Inquisitor Idalia Lavellan stood on the moonlit balcony, her translucent sheer white nightgown clinging to her muscular form as the breeze caressed her pale skin, her blue eyes catching the moonlight and reflecting its silver glow. Her gaze looked over the moonlit mountains and their peaks of soft white, the persistent loneliness howling with the wind that rushed through the air. The breeze rushed over her buzzed blonde hair, and a shiver came from her as she turned and padded inside, bare feet silent with her careful steps. 

A single candle was lit, and she made her way to her desk, her bed's blanket strewn in the chair from her previously falling asleep there. Weary eyes gazing at the letters strewn across her workspace. She braced herself against the desk with her remaining right arm, glancing at what was left of her left. Images of the day it was taken flashed through her mind, of the eluvians, of the Qunari, of Solas.

She pursed her lips into a thin line as her shoulders shook, tears welling in her deep blue gaze and trickling down sharp cheekbones.

A woosh of air came in from her balcony and she stilled herself, taking a steadying breath as she straightened her back. The candlelight lit the contours of her athletic form through her sheer gown, scarred and strengthened through battle it was. She turned away from her desk, ready for bed and to visit the fade as she did each nights. An effect from the anchor, she supposed. It was as she turned that a figure entered her vision, and she froze, taking but a short moment to process who was in her quarters. 

Solas.

He wore no armor, but was dressed in simple elegant clothes that spoke of older times, decorated with graceful tendrils of silver racing across the fabric, much akin to the roots of a plant. Idalia's eyes found his, and in them was such raw emotion that she had only seen the last they spoke; when he took the mark and left her.

"This can't be real," Idalia breathed, unsure if she had fallen asleep and was simply dreaming. She stepped back, bumping into her desk and grabbing onto the edge with her hand. 

"I had to see you, I-" Solas began, pausing as his breath shook and his voice faltered. He stepped forward, and Idalia held her position, jaw clenched tight, knuckles white as she gripped the edge of the desk.

Closer he stepped until he was before her, looking down at her with eyes that shimmered in the candlelight with unshed tears. He blinked hard, lifting a hand and cupping her cheek, moving his thumb to brush away the tear that rolled down her elegant features. 

"I cannot stay long, but I just... I had to see you," he breathed, pained eyes holding hers, speaking volumes of want and loneliness. 

"What do you expect from me, Solas? Garas quenathra?" She gasped as her voice cracked, lips trembling as his gaze left hers to look down. He swallowed hard, taking in a deep breath before looking back to her.

"I need you, tonight," he breathed, a soft murmur. "Ar lath, ma vhenan. Ir abelas. Venavis numin, ma eth," he crooned the elvhen gently to try to settle her pained heart, his thumb rubbing comforting circles upon her cheekbone. She let her bare face rest in his hand, big blue eyes looking up at him as she took in a shuddering breath, chest rising shakily. His gaze traveled to her chest, and he placed his free hand over her heart, looking back to her before he leaned forward.

A kiss. Sad and lonely and desperate, it spoke these things like poetry as she kissed him back, as if within her kiss he could find the answer to all his troubles. As if his troubles would melt away with the touch of their lips. He deepened the kiss as his hand left her face and wrapped around her thin waist, pulling her close as his tongue skimmed her thick lips. She parted her lips, their tongues meeting to dance in the dark like lost lovers, her thin hands clenching tight to the fabric of his clothing. His hands trailed up her sides, running over her pert breasts before cupping her face tightly, pulling her deep into the kiss before parting with a gasp, his face flushed as it was bathed in the orange light of the candle.

Idalia took ahold of his hand, backing herself towards her Orlesian bed, her eyes wanting, a quiet light that spoke many things as she held his gaze. But as she let go of his hand and sat on her bed, she spoke.

"Ver ma, Fen'Harel,"

The words made him still for a moment, eyes widening as he looked upon her before a hunger came into his gaze. 

_'Take me, Dread Wolf,'_

And take her he would.

The god moved forward, slowly, as a wolf approaching its kill, and he crawled over her as she lay back. As he hovered over her, the wolf's hungry gaze passed over her muscular form, before leaning down and kissing her hard with an open mouth as his hands explored a form they had almost forgotten, taking supple breasts and squeezing gently, causing Lavellan to gasp into his mouth 

Pulling back, his hands slid down her sides and grabbed the hem of her nightgown. She sat up as he pulled it over her head, tossing it behind him as he leaned forward and kissed her once more with fervor. Her hand was at his waist, pulling his shirt off as he broke contact for but a moment to allow the article of clothing to also be thrown to the side. And then her hand returned to his waist, and his hand fell on top of hers as he helped to pull off his breeches, kicking them off the bed once they were off his form. 

The Dread Wolf and Lavellan kissed hard, slick tongues gliding alongside each other as hot breath was exchanged through desperate pants. His manhood had grown hard as her hand explored his athletic form, as did his hands explore hers, taking in the contours and structure so thoroughly as to never forget it. 

He lowered himself, taking her rosy bud at her chest in his mouth, giving a hard suck as her nails dug into his back. Opening his mouth, he looked up at her as he let his tongue swirl over her hardening nipple. 

She pushed him off and rolled on top of him, hovering over him with volumes in her eyes, though the actions her body took only spoke one of the novels hidden in her blue gaze. She kissed him, desperate and wanting before she broke it. Then her pink lips found his jaw, placing a kiss soft as a flower there, then one upon his collarbone, then one over the hard beating of his heart. Moving lower still, he watched as she held his gaze, taking a delicate hand and wrapping it around his member before wrapping her soft lips around him, holding his gaze still.

It was when he was lost in passion that he truly looked like a god. The way his face flushed from the high arches of his cheekbones to the tips of his pointed ears. The way the candlelight caught on the sheen of sweat that lay over his skin. In his raw passion, he was truly godlike. 

She gave a slow long suck, and Solas let out a shuddering breath, his fine fingers curling into the sheets. She hollowed her cheeks as she gave another hard suck, and he rolled his hips forward, filling her mouth with the heat of his desire. 

She then pulled off of him, crawling up to be face to face with her lover. With a hand quickly to the back of her head, he pulled her forward fast and into a deep kiss, hungry and passionate and full of flame. As he parted from the wet kiss, he placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her onto her back, taking back his position over her as he panted, stormy grey eyes locked onto Idalia. She was the definition of beauty with her flushed face and big blue eyes and parted lips. 

And oh, he loved her.

Pressing his forehead to hers, she spread her legs open, inviting the Dread Wolf in. He slowly pushed forward, his member prodding her hot entrance before pushing into her, drawing a intake of breath from Idalia as he pushed in further, up to his hilt. Resting in her, they both breathed hard for a moment, their breath puffs of fog in the cool of her room. He began rolling his hips, each forward motion drawing a gasp from the elf beneath him, and she rolled her hips in sync with his. 

He picked up his pace, pushing into her hard as if he could never get enough of her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her one hand knotted tightly to the sheets beneath her. As she kept rolling her hips along against his own, they came closer to their passion's edge. With one last hard thrust, Solas gasped out and Idalia gave a soft cry, pressing her hips hard against his as they came together, clinging to each other's forms as tight as the lovers could. 

With labored breaths, he let his forehead rest against hers once more as he pulled out of her, collapsing onto her with soft breaths, his head coming to rest upon his lover's chest, and his arms came to encircle her. She let her arm curl around his back, hugging him close as she let her eyes fall close, riding the peace that settled over her blissfully dazed mind. He listened to her slowing heartbeat as he stared through the windows, pain entering his chest once more as he realized Idalia had quickly fallen to sleep. 

With all the self control he had, Solas unwrapped his arms from her tired form. Standing, her arm fell from him, and the absence of her warmth felt like the coldest winter had fallen over him. With slow movements, he dressed himself, lacing up his breeches and slipping his shirt back on. Grabbing the blanket in the desk's chair, he placed it over her naked form, eyes resting upon her before tearing away with a heavy heart. 

The Dread Wolf took to the balcony, and with a gust of wind, he was gone, leaving behind his heart once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Garas quenathra? = Why are you here?
> 
>  
> 
> Ar lath, ma vhenan. Ir abelas. Venavis numin, ma eth = I love you, my heart. I'm sorry. Don't cry, you're safe


End file.
